World of Stars
by TheBitterSweetLover
Summary: This story revolves around the strongest girl in the virtual reality game,"World of Stars",Cherry Blossom. For being the only girl playing the game as she should,she receives praise and criticism...Friends and Enemies...Encouragements and threats...Day after Day...Outside of the game,She is Vanilla Blossom,the shiest girl on the planet.
1. Chapter 1--Vanilla

A white haired girl ran through the house in a Navy blue school uniform that had tomato sauce all over the white shirt underneath. "I'm heading into the game. Don't pester me, Mother." A tall woman with white hair and gray strands looked away from the sink at the girl. "I'll let Lolita and Ryan know….Are you okay, Vanilla?" Vanilla stopped at the bottom of the staircase and kept silent. "Vani, it's only a few weeks. We can move during spring break." Vanilla nodded and ran up the stairs and into a room with white and purple swirls everywhere.

She dropped her bag, practically ripped her own clothes off of her and threw them into the lavender laundry basket into the corner of her room. At that moment her phone rang, but it was muffled by the 2 pound bag on top of it. She kicked the bag and picked up the phone, reading the caller id.

"Wolfie?" She hurriedly answered it, putting it on speaker. "V,are you getting on anytime soon?" "Um, give me like…3 minutes. I just got home from school." "I see…So did anything happen recently?" She thought on that for a second and answered with, "I was pelted with food at lunch for having an un-natural hair color." "Damn….Look, Hurry into the game and Niko, Lucas and I will help you out." "You can't. Niko is in New York, Lucas is in Florida and you're like hours away from me." "So you think, Blossom girl." He hung up, leaving Vanilla more confused than usual.

She threw on a pair of gray shorts and a gray shirt as she reached in a white shoebox for her 'Dream Gear'. She turned on the gear and lied on her bed, trying to get comfortable. "….Remember. You are strong. The strongest. We'll slowly bring that out into the real world." She sighed before quietly adding, "At least I hope so." She put the gear on and pressed the button to start it.

 _"I consider myself to be quite quiet….heheh…say that three times fast… Anywho…I play World of Stars for the rush….the rush of being able to defeat anyone that crosses my path….I need that rush and the confidence boost. I…truely am….weak inside."—Cherry Blossom,Co-leader of the highest ranking group,"Party X Party"_


	2. Chapter 2--Cherry

A white haired girl ran through the house in a Navy blue school uniform that had tomato sauce all over the white shirt underneath. "I'm heading into the game. Don't pester me, Mother." A tall woman with white hair and gray strands looked away from the sink at the girl. "I'll let Lolita and Ryan know….Are you okay, Vanilla?" Vanilla stopped at the bottom of the staircase and kept silent. "Vani, it's only a few weeks. We can move during spring break." Vanilla nodded and ran up the stairs and into a room with white and purple swirls everywhere.

She dropped her bag,practically ripped her clothes off of her and threw them into the lavender laundry basket into the corner of her room. At that moment her phone rang,but it was muffled by the 2 pound bag on top of it. She kicked the bag and picked up the phone,reading the caller id.

"Wolfie?" She hurriedly answered it,putting it on speaker. "C,Are you getting on anytime soon?" "Um,Give me like…3 minutes. I just got home from school." "I see…So did anything happen recently?" She thought on that for a second and answered with,"I was pelted with food at lunch for having a un-natural hair color." "Damn….Look,Hurry into the game and Niko,Lucas and I will help you out." "You can't. Niko is in New York,Lucas is in Florida and You're like hours away from me." "So you think,Blossom girl." She hung up,leaving Vanilla more confused than usual.

 _"When I first started the game, and chose to be a cat girl, I had a very hard time getting used to the ears and tail…And the insane need to scratch things. Like Wolfie. Mainly Wolfie. Now…I'm pretty much used to it." –Cherry Blossom, Leader of PartyxParty._

"Cher!" She looked behind her and saw Leo, Wolfie and Marco attempting to get her attention in the middle of the town. "Uh, guys. I hear you. Stop screaming. Where's Takashi?" At that moment, she felt and saw her pure white tail frizz up. A sign of trouble. "Uh-oh…. Cher's tail is freaking out." Leo said, agitating her. 'Quiet Leo." Marco said, whacking him in the stomach. The Elf didn't take kindly to that and they got to fighting quickly.

"Wolfie, tell me you smell that." She said, looking around quickly. "Smell what?" He replied, crossing his arms. "…. Lavender." We both looked into each other's eyes with a terrified look before whispering out in this weird sync," Kina." She immediately pulled out her scepter while Wolfie ran ahead, following the smell. She smacked Leo, barely missing his long ears and hitting his shoulder and kicked Marco, who bared his fangs angrily. "Oh, don't even try me, Marco." She motioned in the direction Wolfie ran off in, towards the forest, and headed in that direction at her top speed.

They made it in time to see Wolfie nearly get hit by the blonde demon. "Vita Crescite! *" I pointed my scepter at him and watched him glow a light green. "Clypeus fortium bellum*!" She stuck it an inch into the ground and allowed the others to be encased in dark blue. "Kina. What in the hell are you doing here?" Leo asked, holding his bow, glancing from her to Cherry, waiting for Cherry to give the order to attack. "I wanted MY team and MY boyfriend back, Cherry!" She spat in the cat girl's direction. "You not only betrayed Leo, Wolfie, Takashi and Marco, but you left them for dead, Kina. I saved them. That's why I'm here. And I'm not dating anyone!" Kina scoffed and rolled her eyes dramatically, her blonde hair moving with the wind. "Oh please! I've seen how you look at all of them. It's like you're undressing them with your eyes! I bet all you want is to get into their pants."

Cherry made a noise that was stuck between a psychotic chuckle, a scoffing noise, and a snort. "Welp. You've already lost then. Unlike Ninety percent of the girls in this game, I'm here to play. And fight. And win. And due to the fact, I'm the only girl in the top 5 ranking list, I'd say I did a pretty damn good job." You've been playing this game longer than I have, and you're still only a level 37. I'm almost a level 55."

She walked past the boys, towards the blonde with a smirk. "Let this be known…If you come near anyone on my team, or any of my friends, I will end you with no hesitation." Kina grit her teeth. "You crazy cat bitch!" Cherry bared her claws and grinned. "Crazy…No, no, no…You don't know crazy, sweet heart. I could send you back to your guild, missing a few limbs…or with my name etched into your skin for all to see until you die…" She chuckled quietly and bit her lip. "Kina, That's crazy. But that's only scratching the surface." She twirled around, tip of the scepter pointed at Kina, and muttered out," Accipe eam, et vade hinc*." Kina was engulfed in yellow and she disappeared.

"Cher, how did…?" Leo asked, motioning from her to the spot where Kina was just at and back again. "I train when you guys aren't usually around." Leo shook his head rapidly, blue hair swinging wildly. "No! I mean. Claws!" She looked at her hand and touched it. "I'm shocked too! Illusion magic is a sub category of support magic!" Wolfie dropped to his knees and hugged the cat girl's legs, nearly making her fall. "Cherry! Why do you not tell me you can do the things you do?!" "Wolfie. Will you let go of my legs? Please?!" Takashi, in all his darkness appeared near Leo. "So, you guys are here…What'd I miss? Is Wolfie proposing?" Both Cherry and Wolfie threw rocks at Takashi who laughed the entire time. "Any who. We have a big mission, boys. Remember Lisa-Marie?" They all looked confused. "Ugh…Red hair, small chest, Sounds like a dying goat?" They all made sounds of agreement. "She asked us to head to the caves and find those Rainbow jewels everyone and their brothers are vying for. I say we take it on." She raised her hand. "Jewels. We could backstab her and sell them!" Takashi said and raised his hand. "I shall do what the Ōjo-sama requests." Leo bowed as Cherry rolled her eyes. "Democracy rules. We take on the mission." Cherry said, grinning and making a quick change out of her usual dress into a white snow coat and a white dress. "Pffft…You thought I was going into a cave in THAT?" She headed out of the forest towards the other side of town, the guys following not far behind.

Her and Wolfie were gifted with better senses, one being hearing. She could distinctly hear everyone around them gossiping about her. But for a weird reason, she grinned. "Cher, are you not going to do anything?" She shook her head. "Let them gossip. Let them spread rumors or do whatever. It lets me know what I'm doing is right. They're jealous that I'm not only the highest ranked female in the game, But the leader of the strongest team in the entire fucking game. I shall continue my rise to the top, and they're only encouraging me to go at it harder and faster." Wolfie sighed and pet her head, making Cherry purr quietly. "Quit. It. Please!" The duo ended up running around the town,Cherry covering her head and Wolfie howling with laughter.

 _\- "I'll admit. I've made enemies. But. I've made friends too. All the while, while dealing with my own issues outside of the game…I suppose it was good for me. Considering I was close to going completely insane. Heheh…"-Cherry Blossom_

*="Life Increase" is one of Cherry's rather powerful healing spells. However, it tends to deplete her Mana faster.

*="Shield of War" Is a very simplistic defense spell. The Shield can take a certain number of hits depending on the Attacker's level, Cherry's level and The Defended's level. In this case, let's say. Wolfie. He's a Level 60. Cherry is a level 54. Kina is a level 37. My guess would be Wolfie could take about fifteen of Kina's strongest attacks before it disappeared.

*="Take her away from here." A simple spell to take a person as far away as the user's Mana can allow. In this case…around one mile to a mile and a half.


End file.
